


Boys and Girls in Blue

by from



Series: among your duties, pleasure [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bars and Pubs, Ficlet, Gen, Office Party, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from/pseuds/from
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is merriment and napkin-holding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Girls in Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/gifts).



The trees outside the pub were winter starvelings, their branches solidly dramatic for the fairy lights.

‘I need a shower. Again,’ Innocent said, murderous and resigned to it. Someone had spilled his drink on her shoulder in the sing-a-long corner of the joint retirement party and she was out of a change of clothes, having been out with her boys earlier for a last hurrah chase through the muddy greens of Oxford. 

Hathaway passed over handfuls of napkins to Laura, who judiciously set to work helping her friend; first, the hair, then the necklace, next the cardigan. 

Lewis returned just in time, pink with the effort of storming the bar for soda water. ‘Now I really know it’s time to hang it all up,’ Lewis said, holding up a tiny glass bottle of Schweppes for all his labours.

‘Come, Robbie. Your tactics could use some refining,’ Laura said, leaving Hathaway with the napkins and Innocent’s necklace. Lewis followed her back to the scrum, saying something that made her look back and laugh. 

‘Ah, James,’ Innocent said, thankful and wistful both. ‘What will we do without you and your Inspector?’

‘I dare not speculate, ma’am, what we will do without you,’ Hathaway said. 

Innocent looked up at his face and solemnly took another napkin.


End file.
